


Red Lace

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), Kylo Ren - Fandom, adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Episode: s10e16 The Panty Sniffer, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: When Adam Sackler comes across your underwear the night after a hookup, he gets a wicked idea.kink: Panties, used panties, pantie sniffing
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader, Jessa Johansson/Adam Sackler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is so wrong, but holy hell is it erotic...

Adam had gotten a wicked idea when he spotted a familiar piece of cloth on his bedroom floor. 

He pushes past a few books that he had left on the floor, looking down at your panties that lay on the floor. You must had left them there when you were on a hurry to leave this morning. 

Or maybe you left them purposely. He'd tell himself that you did, knowing the dirty little slut you were. 

He bends over, his large digit hooking around the lacy red fabric. He could still remember how soaked they were last night as he practically tore them off your thighs. 

He picks them up, holding them casually in his hand. They looked almost new, as if you just bought them. Last night, he main priority was getting them off of you, but now, he couldn't help but curse himself out for not looking at them a little longer last night. 

He could just imagine the way the lace hugged your hips, the way your wet cunt soaked through the crotch and onto your thighs. It was red lacy thong, the backside of the fabric disappearing into your large ass, a small triangle sitting at the low of your back. 

He could feel himself growing hard in his boxers again at just the thought of you wearing them. 

But you _had_ worn them. You had put them on before going to his apartment last night, cunt aching for a quick and hard fuck. By the time you stepped foot in his apartment, he practically had them on the floor. You had inevitably soaked through them, ruining the perfectly brand new panties you had bought just days before.

He wet's his lips, imagining the way they hugged your wet cunt the night before. Your filthy cunt had soiled and soaked the fabric, making it just as dirty as you were. 

Half-hazard, he raises his hand closer and closer to his face. Finally caving in, he bunches them in his fist and brings them to his nose, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

The lingering scent of your slick intoxicated him, his cock practically jumping in his black boxers. He takes in another sharp inhale, nostrils burning from how hard he was inhaling. 

It was like his mind went fuzzy, head dizzy. The smell made something animalistic come out of him. He could still remember the same smell of your arousal on your thighs as he trailed kisses along them the night before. He lets out a low groan, his free hand palming his cock over his boxers. 

"Fuck, kid." he murmurs to himself, eyes fluttering open. 

He takes the panties away from his nose, examining them. The crotch looked like they hadn't been touched, but your smell still lingered on them. He presses his lips into a thin line, a wicked idea forming in his head when his eyes flicker between the red lace and his hard cock. 

_No,_ he thinks. He was a freaky man, but he wasn't a pervert. He could only imagine what you'd say if you knew what he was doing with your panties.

A loud knock on his apartment door startles him out of his daydream. He quickly throws the panties onto his messy bed, trailing out into the living room and towards the door.

He doesn't bother looking through the peephole, just opening the door. He can feel his cock twitch and lips smirk when he finds you standing at his door. 

You looked just as messy as you did when you left hours ago in a rush. Your long brown hair sat in a messy bun on your head, wearing sweatpants, a thin tank top, and no bra. Your mascara has been ruined from sucking his cock the night before, lips stained a faint pink from your smeared and worn-off lipstick you had on previously as well. A few hickeys scatter your neck and collarbone, curtesy of his mouth. 

And he had a raising suspicion on why you were back. He could just imagine how you were nothing under those sweatpants, cunt dried with his cum as it sticks to the fabric of your pants. He swallows, his cock growing harder by the second. 

"Hi." you say awkwardly, eyes darting around the apartment building hall. "I think I left something here." you say, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

A large grin grows on his face. "Wanna look around for it, kid?" he says, pretending to not know what you mean. 

You nod. "Um, yeah, that would be nice." You say quietly, pushing past his large frame and into the apartment.

You were so embarrassed that you barely took time to look at him. You prayed that he hadn't found your panties somewhere, or worse, done something with them. You had never left your underwear at a hook up's home before.

You take a few steps around, scanning the apartment. Last night was a blur. You couldn't even begin to remember where you had fucked and where you hadn't. You were sure every inch of the apartment was soiled with the sex of you and him. 

Adam follows behind closely, gritting his jaw when his cock become painfully hard. 

"What did you leave behind?" he asks, trying to egg you on. 

You don't bother to look behind you, still searching. You peek behind a few piles of books or wood tools, sighing. Your cheeks go red with embarrassment. "Well, um, I left my... _underwear_." You say.

A sly smirk grows on his face. "Oh, really?" he asks, not able to hide the flirt in his tone. 

You finally turn around, looking at him. For a split second, you could still see the way his face looked as he blew he load into your cunt. You hold back a choke. 

You scan his body, realizing he's only in his boxers. Your eyes widen when you notice a familiar bulge that had formed in the front of his boxers. He was _hard._

You fret for a moment. You swallow a lump in your throat as you lock eyes with him. He raises an inky eyebrow. You look over your shoulder, peering into his bedroom for a moment. You notice a flash of red lace on his bed. _Your panties._

You couldn't even begin to think of what he had done with them. Adam was a true freak when it came to sex. There were many times he had shocked you mid-fuck, either spitting in your mouth, calling you names, or even choking you. Hell, who were you kidding, you enjoyed it just as much as he did. He knew it too, that's why he did it in the first place. 

"What did you do with them?" you ask, turning to look at him. He was now shamelessly palming his cock through his boxers again. 

A look of shame shines on his face for a moment. "I...sniffed them." he admits lowly.

Sickly, your heart flutters and my cunt clenches. "You _sniffed_ them?" You ask. 

He nods, eyes flickering over me. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows a lump in his throat, his hand still working at his cock. He was turned on it by it. _and so were you._

He walks up to you, lowering his lips near your hear. "They smelled fucking delicious, kid." he murmur's into your ear. 

Your eyes flutter closed, cunt gaining a familiar ache. You press your thighs together, trying to get friction. He doesn't give you time to respond, his lips attacking your neck. He starts to suck and nip, his free hand moving to pinch your nipple through your shirt. 

You let out a raspy moan, rolling your head to the side to give him more access. He takes his hand off his hard and tented cock, moving it to cup your cunt that now drips. He lets out a low and animalistic growl, his large nose buried into the crook of your neck. 

"Fuck kid, you got a wet spot on your pants." he whispers, continuing to kiss your neck. 

"A-Adam." You moan, grinding your clothed cunt onto his hand. He lets out a low groan, looking down at how you buck your cunt onto his cupped hand. 

"I bet you left your dirty panties here on _purpose_ , didn't you? You just wanted me to find them, let me jerk off to them while smelling them, don't you _slut_." he taunts in my ear, nibbling at my ear lobe. 

Your knees practically buckle. " _mfmmpm_ fuck Adam." you gasp. 

He lands a slap on your clothed cunt, causing you to jerk and yelp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His other hand grabs at your jaw, forcing you to look him in the eyes. 

"When I ask you a question, you answer. Got that, whore?" he demands. 

"Y-yes, sir." you reply, voice muffled by his tight grip on my jaw. 

"Good girl." he says, sinking to his knees. 

His hands tug at the band of your sweatpants, the loose fabric instantly falling to your ankles, He sucks in a sharp breath, his pupils blowing wide. He trails his nose from your knee and up, taking in a long and deep inhale as he draws closer to your cunt. He places a kiss at the top of your pussy, causing you to moan.

"P-please Adam...I n-need you." You whimper out, your digits locking between locks of his long inky black hair. He smirks up at you, giving your clit a playful lick. 

You shudder, nipples hardening and pebbling under your think tank top. You mewl, trying to buck his tongue on your clit again. 

He presses his nose against your clit instead, taking in another deep inhale. He swears he almost blows his load in his boxers like a teenager when he can smell your slick; hint of your arousal. It practically dripped onto his tongue as he dug his face into your mound. 

"Fuck kitten, you smell _so_ fucking good. Nice and wet, kid." he murmurs into your cunt, licking at it again. 

You let out a low whine, gasping as he starts to attack your clit with the flick of his tongue. His hands grip your thighs, kneading and pinching the thickness of them. 

"You just want to bounce on my cock with that filthy cunt, don't you kid?" he mumbles into your cunt, sending vibrations through it. You moan in agreement, wiping your head to the side in pleasure. 

He works his tongue faster, your chest and legs starting to convulse. "A-adam!" you warn. 

"Cum on my tongue with that filthy cunt for me, kitten." he murmur's into your cunt, granting you permission to cunt. 

A familiar tightness builds in your chest and you squeeze your eyes shut. It feels like a roller-coaster, and it's slowly building towards the top of it. You tug at his hair, grinding his face onto your clit harder. 

" _mfmphh_ oh f-fuck, Adam, A-Adam!" You shout out, your body building up and letting go all at the same time. Your first orgasm rips through you, muscles twitching and chest convulsing and your cum coats his nose, mouth, and chin. 

He laps at you through your orgasm, licking up every drop of cum until your clit is ridden with over-sensitivity and your begging him to stop. 

He pulls away, coming to his full height, towering over you. "I'm going to fuck you until I'm filling your dirty little cunt with my load, got that?" he says. 

"yes, sir." You manage out waspily. 

You yelp when he lifts you up like you are light as a feather, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to his bedroom. He throws you down on the bed softly, climbing on top of you instantly. 

He tugs at his boxers, sliding them down his thick thighs. They fall to the floor and his cock springs free, slapping against his stomach.

You could never fully adjust to his huge size. It had to be a little more then eight inches, thick and pulsating veins lining down the shaft. Trimmed and short inky hair decorates the base, the head of his cock bulbous and flushed a purple-pink. A pearly bead of pre-cum pools from his slit. His cock was so big that it almost looked _heavy,_ the slight curve of it making it wag side to side with each movement.

His strong hands ply your thighs open, pressing them flat against the mattress. He runs his fingers down your inner thighs, collecting your wetness. He brings his coated finger to his mouth, sucking it while holding eye contact with me. My cheeks go flush. 

"I'm going to fuck you _raw._ I'm gonna get that filthy cunt to _coat_ my cock with your cum, kid." he promises, his hand giving his cock a few lazy jerks. 

You watch him as he aligns the angry and swollen head of his cock with your slick hole. He grits his teeth as he starts to slide into you, making you arch your back and moan loudly. As he slowly pushed his cock in, he filled you up to the rim, inch my inch. It felt like you were being filled in, over and over again, as he pulled in and out of you.

"Oh f-fuck, shit, oh fuck." he grunts, eyes rolling back into his head for a moment. He lets out a long groan when he see's his cock sink into your tight cunt and disappear. 

He can feel you clenching around his cock, gasping at the sheer size. He starts to thrust annalistically, pounding you as you moan and shout his name. 

You let out a loud moan when the head of his cock brushes against your g-spot. He takes note, adjusting so that his cock hits the same spot over and over again. He moves his thumb to your clit, starting to race small circles. 

His eyes flash to the panties sitting a few inches away from you, cock twitching at the sight. He grabs them instantly, shoving them up to his nose as he drills into you. His cock pounds into you so hard that you sure he's halfway up your cervix by now. 

He almost cum's when he gets whiff of the panties, his cock twitching inside your hot and tight cunt. It only drives him to chase his orgasm, thrusting into you harder as his hips snap back and forth. 

"Cum on my cock, cum bitch, cum." he almost pleads, voice half muffled into the panties.

You screw your eyes shut in pleasure, head titled back and back arched as you get closer and closer to your second orgasm. Your belly starts to feel tight and Adam's finger works faster and harder down on your clit. The addition of his sniffing your underwear right in front of you almost make you cum right then and there.

He lets out a groan as he inhales again, hips twitching. He presses his finger down _hard_ on your clit, sending you over the edge.

You cum for the second time, coating his cock. Your cunt flutters and clenches at his cock, milking every last drop and inch as you can. You let out a string of unlaudable moans, white flashing behind your eyes. It's like everything stills and your floating, his cock still drilling into your over sensitive slick hole, finger flicking at your clit. 

" _FUCK!_ " He roars, the feeling of your cunt gripping onto his cock too much. His hand goes limp and your panties drop to your stomach, his hands flying to grip onto your waist, pulling back and thrusting hard into one last time. His cock twitches for a moment or two, finally blowing his load into you. 

His cum coats your walls, hips twitching and chest convulsing. His eyes screw shut and his chest is flushed red. His breathing comes out in short rasps, tufts of his black hair sticking to his forehead with a thin layer of glistening sweat. 

After a moment or two, he pulls out and collapses beside you. A mixture of our cum leaks down your thighs and onto his bed. He stares at the ceiling, chest heaving as he catches his breath. 

His eyes slowly trail over to my underwear, a small grin growing on his face. 

"What?" you ask, brows furrowed at his sly look. 

"Can I keep them?" He asks.

"You are such a pervert.'" You laugh, shaking your head. 

"Is that a yes?" he asks, eyes lighting up. 

"Sure, Adam. Whatever gets you hard at night." I say with an eye roll and a smile, throwing them onto his chest. 


End file.
